Klątwa Złotego Oka
Mam na imię Piotrek. Niedawno były moje osiemnaste urodziny. Spędziliśmy je w centrum miasta w knajpie o nazwie Black Tomb Pizza. Zaprosiłem wszystkich moich najlepszych kumpli. Bawiliśmy się, jedliśmy, piliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o przeróżnych rzeczach, aż do północy. Otrzymałem od nich wiele ciekawych prezentów. Jednak tylko jeden wyróżniał się spośród wszystkich. Mianowicie prezent podarowany mi przez Damiana. Od wszystkich dostawałem same dziwactwa, między innymi od Patryka, który kupił mi świnię skarbonkę z napisem „Osiemnastka ukończona. Dobra zabawa dozwolona” a w środku pełno prezerwatyw, czy książka od Kacpra pt. „Wspólna Przyjemność na 1000 sposobów”. Jednak tamten prezent był wyjątkowy. Był to naszyjnik ze złotym okiem, oraz rubinową źrenicą. Kiedy zapytałem skąd wytrzasnął takie cudo, odrzekł, że to pamiątka z Egiptu, którą podarował mu kuzyn, po powrocie z długiego urlopu, który spędził akurat tam . Byłem bardzo mile zaskoczony i jednocześnie zdziwiony na wieść, że mam takiego wspaniałego przyjaciela, który jest w stanie oddać mi coś tak cennego. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, jaki sekret skrywa tajemniczy podarunek. Po imprezie Rafał, który jako jedyny nic nie pił porozwoził nas wszystkich do domu. Mieszkałem w niewielkim domu szeregowym. Zabrałem wszystkie prezenty po czym wyciągnąłem klucze i otworzyłem furtkę, a następnie moje drzwi. Po wejściu i zamknięciu ich od razu poszedłem na piętro do mojego pokoju i rzuciłem się na moje łóżko po czym zasnąłem. Obudziłem się nad ranem z mocnym bólem głowy. Dokładnie jeśli pamiętam dobrze była godzina 6:16. Po chwili gdy tylko otworzyłem oczy czerwony blask mnie oślepił. Gdy tylko przetarłem oczy zauważyłem, że trzymam w ręku skarb, który wczoraj otrzymałem z okazji mojego święta. Dziwne. Byłem pewien, że był ze wszystkim razem w reklamówce, którą zostawiłem w przedpokoju na podłodze. Jeszcze do tego był on zapakowany w plastikowe pudełko. No nic. Stwierdziłem, że może po prostu za dużo wczoraj wypiłem i nie pamiętam wszystkiego z zeszłej nocy. „Piotrek złaź mi tu natychmiast !” – usłyszałem wołanie mojej mamy. „Co się dzieje ?” - zapytałem, po czym zszedłem na dół do salonu. Schodząc na dół zobaczyłem otwarte drzwi wejściowe do domu. Następnie udając się na miejsce zobaczyłem zdemolowany pokój, telewizor zniszczony leżał na ziemi, szyba na stole rozbita, i ogólnie wszystko porozwalane. I do tego meble roztrzaskane. Tylko okna chyba pozostały nietknięte. „Tyle razy ci mówiłam, abyś zamykał drzwi na noc !” – rzekła matka. „Zamykałem, jestem tego pewien.” – odpowiedziałem. „Dobra dobra pijaku jeden. Pewnie już nic nie pamiętasz.” „ Ktoś włamał nam się do mieszkania. Myślałem, że jak skończysz te 18 lat to cię czegoś nauczy w końcu.” – powiedział mój ojciec. „Już kiedyś się nam włamali do domu i ukradli mamie całą biżuterię. Nie wystarczy ci ?”. „Ale…” „Żadne ale. Wybacz nam synu, ale będziemy zmuszeni zabrać ci część twoich pieniędzy z osiemnastki, w celu naprawienia szkód, które stały się z powodu twojej nieuwagi”. Byłem wściekły na maksa. Myślałem, że trochę poszaleję za tą kasę, a tu taki numer. Może i byłem zeszłej nocy nieco pijany, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie pamiętać o zamknięciu drzwi. Ponadto nie było nigdzie widać żadnych śladów włamania. A klucze miałem ze sobą, więc nikt nie był w stanie otworzyć ich od zewnątrz poza rodzicami, którzy również posiadali swoje. Nigdzie w mieszkaniu, ani w kuchni, ani w sypialniach. NIGDZIE nie było widać żadnych śladów włamania. Ponadto dziwiło mnie jedno. Po co ktoś miałby się włamywać, tylko po to, żeby zniszczyć cały pokój. Mógł chociaż zabrać telewizor, a nie go niszczyć. I tak minęła cała niedziela. Zaraz po tym jak pouczyłem się trochę z matmy położyłem się spać. Już prawie zasnąłem, kiedy obudziło mnie skrzypienie moich drzwi. Kiedy spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku niczego nie zauważyłem. Moi rodzice już dawno śpią. Pomyślałem,, że może to Burek przyszedł spać ze mną. Jednak zapomniałem, że przecież on zdechł z niecałe 2 miesiące temu. Ten pies był już stary. Ledwo dożył dziewiętnastki i niestety musieli go uśpić. Zignorowałem tą dziwną sytuację po czym zasnąłem. Śniło mi się, że byłem we wnętrzu tajemniczego miejsca, pełnego pochodni. Byłem sam. Żadnego przewodnika, ani nikogo w pobliżu. Szedłem w głąb tajemniczej piramidy (wszędzie naokoło pełno egipskich hieroglifów i grafik, więc zrozumiałem gdzie jestem). Po 20 minutach zwiedzania znalazłem grobowiec. Kiedy podszedłem do trumny w celu sprawdzenia czy coś się w niej znajduje niestety się rozczarowałem. Jednak zauważyłem, że urny, które stały obok zaczęły drgać. Kiedy zajrzałem do jednej z nich zobaczyłem bijące serce. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Zlany obudziłem się. Tak jak wczoraj była godzina 6:16. Myślałem, że dzisiaj trochę pośpię, jako, że mam dopiero na 10 do szkoły. Jednak po tym wszystkim nie byłem w stanie już ani minuty dłużej spać. „PIOTREK GAMONIU JEDEN ! ZŁAŹ TU NATYCHMIAST !” - usłyszałem wołanie mamy z dołu. Kiedy zszedłem na dół zobaczyłem otwartą pustą lodówkę oraz chlebak a obok niej wściekłych rodziców. „Jak mogłeś wszystko zjeść łakomczuchu jeden ?” „Jadłem wczoraj tylko kanapkę z szynką i masłem. Nic więcej” „Dobra dobra. Już ja cię znam” – powiedziała. „Odejmę ci za to z kieszonkowego. I biegiem mi po zakupy. Już !” Wnerwiłem się raz drugi. Jeszcze wczoraj byłem pewny, że jedzenia było pod dostatkiem. No nic. Poszedłem po te zakupy, jednak nic nie zjadłem na śniadanie, gdyż przez to wszystko straciłem apetyt. W szkole dzień jak co dzień. Przygotowania do matury w trakcie. Już nawet widok Karoliny, pewnej fajnej laski ode mnie ze szkoły, która chyba już od jakiegoś czasu się za mną ogląda nie ucieszył mnie. „Co się dzieje stary ?” – zapytał Adam, koleżka, który z powodu spraw rodzinnych nie mógł przyjść na moją osiemnastkę. „Myślałem, że jak będziesz miał już to osiemnaście skończone to będziesz tryskał humorem” –rzekł. „Ech stary szkoda gadać” – odpowiedziałem. „Najpierw włamali mi się na chatę i zdemolowali, a dzisiaj zniknęły z lodówki wszystkie zapasy i oczywiście moja matka zarzuciła mi, że to ja wszystko zjadłem”. „Nie no znam cię już na tyle chudzielcu. Nie zmieściłbyś tego wszystkiego.” – zaśmiał się Adam. W trakcie powrotu do domu poczułem, że mam coś na szyi. Kiedy sprawdziłem co to, okazało się, że to prezent od Damiana. Mógłbym przysiądz, że nie zakładałem go ani zeszłej nocy, ani tym bardziej dzisiaj rano. Jednak dziwne, że dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że mam go na sobie. Po powrocie nie miałem nawet najmniejszej ochoty na nic. Jeszcze jutro ta klasówka z chemii. Jak nic będzie pała. Pomyślałem, że najwyżej jutro rano się pouczę, jako że mam dopiero na dziewiątą, a chemię na piątej godzinie lekcyjnej to zdążę spokojnie. Przy okazji zdjąłem z szyi mój urodzinowy prezent i zamknąłem go na klucz w drewnianej skrzynce. Jeśli tym razem pojawi się w mojej ręce lub na mojej szyi, uznam, że coś tu nie gra. Całą resztę dnia spędziłem na graniu w Metina, z przerwami na kolację i prysznic. Kiedy wybiła godzina 23:30 pomyślałem, że już dosyć tego dobrego i postanowiłem położyć się spać. Kiedy wybiła 0:00 podobnie jak zeszłej nocy usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi i tupot małych łap. Wmawiałem sobie, że to jedynie wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Gdy wyjrzałem spod kołdry nikogo nie zauważyłem. Po chwili poczułem, że coś wskoczyło na moje łóżko. To był…….. kot. Wyglądał niczym jak z egipskich hieroglifów. Był czarny i miał złotą obrożę. „Skąd się tu wziąłeś mały ?” – zapytałem po czym chciałem go pogłaskać. Jednak on zaczął syczeć. „Spokojnie.” – powiedziałem. Po chwili podniósł łapę i zauważyłem, że trzyma w niej mój naszyjnik. „Co to ma znaczyć ?” – pomyślałem. Bez chwili wahania wziąłem go. Natomiast tajemniczy zwierzak zniknął. Jakby zupełnie wyparował. Zaraz. A może to on zdemolował salon. Chociaż raczej wątpię, żeby kot był w stanie otworzyć drzwi lub lodówkę i zmieścić to wszystko. Byłem w takim szoku, że myślałem, że nie zasnę tej nocy. Jednak w końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i zasnąłem ok. godz. 1:16. Znów znajdowałem się w tajemniczym grobowcu wewnątrz piramidy. Sarkofag stał otwarty, jednak w środku nie było żadnej mumii. Do urn z kolei wolałem już nie zaglądać, bo by mi się zaraz niedobrze zrobiło. Nie wiedząc co dalej robić oparłem się o ścianę. O dziwo wcisnąłem jakiś tajemniczy przycisk w ścianie , który otworzył zejście do podziemi. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowiłem zejść w dół po schodach, chwyciwszy wcześniej jedną z pochodni, która znajdowała się w komnacie. Kiedy tak szedłem chyba z ok. 15 minut wzdłuż ciemnego labiryntu usłyszałem chichot. W momencie gdy się odwróciłem (tak wiem to był bardzo głupi pomysł) ujrzałem Jego. Stał z niecałe 10 metrów ode mnie. Jego ciało było całe w bandażach. Na głowie miał nemes, czyli faraońską koronę, podobną do tej, jaką nosił min. Tutenchamon, który był znany głównie z tego, że umarł. Jego dłonie były czarne, a w ręce dzierżył berło Uas. Jedno z jego oczu było ze złota i widać było w nim blask rubinu. Wyglądało zupełnie jak to, które podarował mi Damian. Po chwili zaczął powolnym krokiem iść w moim kierunku. Zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach. Po chwili upadłem. Obudziłem się z tego koszmaru. Jak zwykle była godzina 6:16. O dziwo tym razem moja mama mnie nie zawołała. Wszystko wydawało się być spokojne. Jednak nadal miałem w głowie tego dziwnego kocura, plus mumię faraona z mojego snu. Po śniadaniu wyruszyłem do szkoły. Przez cały dzień prawie z nikim nie rozmawiałem. Na sprawdzianie dałem plamę. Nie byłem w stanie napisać nawet najprostszego równania reakcji. Jedynka jak nic będzie. Dopiero po lekcjach postanowiłem pogadać z moim drogim przyjacielem (nie chodzimy to tej samej klasy) , który mi podarował to dziwne coś, przez które mam te wszystkie koszmary i dom mi demolują jakieś dziwne siły. Jednak on udawał, że mnie nie widzi i szybkim krokiem oddalił się ode mnie. No super. Wręcza mi takie przeklęte coś i na dodatek jeszcze teraz mnie unika. Po powrocie do domu rzuciłem plecak i postanowiłem poszukać w Internecie informacji na temat złotego egipskiego oka. Niestety nic nie udało mi się znaleźć. Przez całą resztę dnia miałem w głowie zarówno tego futrzaka, jak i śmiejącą się mumię. Miałem ochotę wyrzucić ten szmelc, który z pozoru wydawał się cenny. Wziąłem młotek, położyłem go na chodniku w ogródku, w czasie kiedy moi rodzice byli jeszcze w pracy i uderzyłem z całej siły. Zamiast oka młotek ucierpiał i został złamany. Ponadto zostało w nim wgniecenie. Narzędzie zniszczone. Co ja rodzicom powiem ? Jeszcze mnie w wariatkowie zamkną jak się dowiedzą co ja wyrabiam. Rzuciłem to w kąt i poszedłem do pokoju. Kolejne popołudnie zawalone na graniu w Metina. „Piotrek ! Wyłącz wreszcie ten komputer i weź się za naukę jełopie jeden !” – słyszałem głos mojej mamy z sąsiedniego pokoju. Koło godz. 18 zajrzałem do plecaka. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu….. wszystkie moje zeszyty i książki porwane. NOSZ JASNA CHO*ERA ! Nie dość, że coś salon demoluje, lodówkę opróżnia to jeszcze to. Załamany poszedłem spać nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Po raz kolejny znalazłem się w dziwnym labiryncie. Jednak nigdzie w zasięgu mojego wzroku nie było tego „Tutensztajna”. Błądziłem jeszcze jakiś czas po tym dziwnym miejscu, aż poczułem, że nadepnąłem na jakiś kamień. Nagle gdy tylko się obejrzałem zobaczyłem stado skarabeuszy pędzących w moim kierunku. Zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach, jednak jeden z nich zdążył wleźć mi pod nogawkę i mnie ugryźć. Zaraz potem się obudziłem. Strząsnąłem z nogi tego dziada i dobiłem go moim kapciem. Jak zwykle była godzina 6:16. Zaraz po śniadaniu poszedłem do szkoły. Nie wiedziałem co mam dalej robić. Przepisywać od nowa wszystkie zeszyty ? I jeszcze do tego cała kasa z osiemnastki mi zleci na nowe książki i telewizor oraz meble w salonie. Postanowiłem wziąć to badziewie i wrzucić je do rzeki. Podczas pobytu w szkole o dziwo nie widziałem dziś cały dzień Damiana. Postanowiłem, że pójdę po lekcjach do niego do domu. Kiedy doszedłem do domu i zapukałem do drzwi otworzył mi jakiś tajemniczy, starszy i nieznany mi dotąd mężczyzna. „Jest Damian w domu ?” – zapytałem. „Damian ? Ten chłopak, który wyprowadził się wczoraj razem z rodziną ?” „Jak to ?” – zapytałem. „Sprzedali mi ten dom. Nie wiem prawdopodobnie wyjechali gdzieś za granicę. Ani ja, ani nasi sąsiedzi nie mają od tej pory z nimi żadnego kontaktu.” „Dobrze w takim razie Do widzenia i przepraszam za najście.” – odrzekłem. Ja już nie wiem. Co tu jest grane ? Jeszcze na dodatek gdy do niego dzwonię mówi mi, że nie ma takiego numeru. Kuźwa ! Kolejna ciężka noc. Znowu ten kocur z tym dziadostwem przybył nim zdążyłem zasnąć i zostawił mi to, mimo, że powinno teraz pływać w rzece. Znowu obudziłem się w tym samym przeklętym miejscu co ostatnio. Tym razem nie było, żadnych skarabeuszy. Kiedy po raz drugi nadepnąłem na jakiś kamień - pułapkę zaczęła mnie gonić wielka kula, niczym z filmów o Indianie Jonsie. Wiedziałem, że mimo, iż to sen, to nie jest to zwykły sen. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby mnie dopadła. Na moje szczęście podczas ucieczki wpadłem w jakiś dół i wylądowałem jeszcze niżej pod ziemią. Nie połamałem się dzięki temu, że spadłem na piasek. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Jednak moja radość nie trwała długo. Zaraz potem usłyszałem ryk lwa. Schowałem się w mroku i ujrzałem to Coś. Sfinks we własnej osobie. Trzymał w ręku jakiegoś człowieka, który błagał go o litość. Zaraz potem go zjadł. Z trudem powstrzymałem wymioty. Wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię potwór zauważy mnie. Po chwili ujrzałem kocura tego samego, który przychodzi do mnie każdej nocy. Prawdopodobnie dał mi znak, abym podążył za nim. Kiedy tajemniczy futrzak zaprowadził mnie do wąskiego tunelu nie wytrzymałem i kichnąłem. Wielki potwór usłyszał to i zaczął powoli zmierzać w moim kierunku. W porę udało mi się wejść do kryjówki, jednak wielki lew zdążył drapnąć mnie w nogę. Czułem, że krwawię. Mimo wszystko nie poddałem się i szedłem dalej, aż znalazłem się gdzieś jeszcze głębiej w podziemiach. Niespodziewanie ktoś ogłuszył mnie z tyłu. Obudziłem się „w śnie”. Byłem przywiązany do jakiejś skały. Za mną stała statua Seta. Przede mną pojawił się ponownie tajemniczy faraon. Wyciągnął swoje berło i zaczął odprawiać jakiś rytuał. Cudem udało mi się uwolnić rękę z więzów i wyrwałem mu to. Zdenerwowany drapnął mnie w ramię swoją kościstą ręką. „Nie dostaniesz mnie durny Tutensztajnie !” – wykrzyknąłem. Zaraz potem się obudziłem. Jak zwykle była 6:16. Trzymałem w ręce tajemnicze berło. Krew leciała mi z nogi i ręki. Po tym wszystkim zrozumiałem, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się tej klątwy jest przekazanie tajemniczego artefaktu komuś innemu. To dlatego pewnie mój "cudowny" kolega wyjechał, gdyż tknęły go wyrzuty sumienia, że teraz ja muszę przez to wszystko przechodzić, co on zanim mi to podarował. Założyłem opatrunek. Nie poszedłem dziś do szkoły. Zamiast tego zabrałem naszyjnik ze złotym okiem i berło. Udałem się do pobliskiego muzeum. Właściciel był nieźle zaskoczony skąd mam takie cuda. W żadnym z muzeów egipskich, brytyjskich, ani innych zawierających tego typu zabytki nie dokonano kradzieży, ani włamań więc domyślił się, że musiałem je gdzieś znaleźć. Sprzedałem jedno i drugie po sumie po ok. 10 milionów zł. Ładna sumka – pomyślałem. Uradowany wróciłem do domu. Po powrocie nigdzie nie zastałem moich rodziców. Samochód był na miejscu, drzwi od mieszkania były otwarte. Dzwoniłem do mamy i taty. Podobnie jak w przypadku Damiana usłyszałem jedynie „Nie ma takiego numeru”. Myślałem, że zwariuję. Chciałem wyjść. Niestety drogę zagrodziło mi stado skarabeuszy. Jak to ? Przecież pozbyłem się oka. Zaraz potem pojawiła się ta głupia mumia i chwyciła mnie za gardło . Zaciągnęła do ogrodu. Niedługo potem pojawił się Sfinks. Złapał mnie i…………. Zaginęła rodzina zamieszkuja ul. Żelazną 15 w mieście o nazwie Herownice. Małżeństwo Krzysztof Z. i Anna Z. z osiemnastoletnim synem Piotrem. Nie odnaleziono żadnych śladów porwania, ani poszlak. Autor: Loki Krueger Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie